Tsuna and Eye
by Yuki28
Summary: This is a crossover between Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Eien no With. Every year on December 16th Tsuna will take a day off. The Guardians and Reborn wonder why. Nana wouldn't tell them when they ask so they decide to ask Tsuna himself. Tsuna told them that they should come with him to the place he goes every year with Nana. They couldn't believe what they found out. A bit OCC.


**Hello, this is a cross over between KHR and Eien no With. None of this belongs to me expect maybe a bit of the story line. Oh this is 10 years into the future. I hope you'll like it. -Y.L.- **

_**-Tsuna's point of view-**_

Hello, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Vongola Decimo, I'm also call Tsuna. Right now I'm looking at the calender and thought, 'Oh only 2 more days until May 13th." Every year I would get the whole day off on May 13th. Only me and my mom knows why. It's a really important day for me. I was walking to see Reborn or one of my Guardian to tell them about getting a day off. I saw them at the dinner room ready to eat. I walk to my seat and them look at them and said, "Hey I need a day off on May 13th."

They look at me then said, "Sure." We sat there and ate. When I was done I got up and walk to me office to do some paperwork.

_**-3rd person point of view-**_

Hayato look at the Guardians and Reborn when Tsuna left and said, "Why does Judaime take a day off on May 13th every year?"

The Guardians and Reborn thought about it. Reborn said, "Yeah he does do that. He'll skip school and such. And he and Maman would go somewhere together."

Takeshi said, "Now that you mention it, I think I saw Tsuna and his mom going somewhere with flowers in their hands."

Reborn said, "Why waste time thinking about it when we can ask Maman about it?"

The Guardians said, "You're right!"

They wait as Reborn call Maman. He put it on speaker and wait till someone pick up.

_"Hello, this is the Sawada household." _

"Hello Maman this is Reborn speaking."

_"Oh Reborn-chan what's wrong?" _

"I have a question to ask. Why does Tsuna take a day off on May 13th every year?"

There was a pause then she said in a sad voice, _"I'm sorry but I cannot answer that. You have to ask Tsu-kun yourself. You're his family and friends so I'm sure he'll tell you about it." _

"Ok. Thank you. Ok bye."

The Guardians and Reborn look at each other.

_**-Time skip-**_

They tied Tsuna up and force him to tell them. Tsuna look sad and said "Why don't you guys come with me and see what I do every year of May 13th?"

They pack up and went on a plane to Japan. They stay at Tsuna's house for dinner. A bit after they ate they saw that Tsuna was sitting alone in the kitchen. They felt like they needed to do something but didn't know what. Tsuna's mom walk up to him and hug him. She was saying, "It's ok. Don't worry. I'll help you tell them." while patting him. A bit after Tsuna look at her and said, "Thank you."

_**-Time skip Tsuna's point of view-**_

I woke up at 6:30 to get ready. I went downstairs and saw my mom cooking. She look at me and smile then said, "Go take a bath."

I nodding and when I was done I saw that everyone was eating. I ate as they got ready. At 7:20 the other Guardians and some girls (Kyoko, Haru, Ipin, and Hana) came to meet us. I told them that we need to go to the market to buy some stuffs.

"Mom what kind of food should we get?"

"Hm...his favorite one I guess."

I walk into the pet shop and got the food for Eye. Then we went to get flowers.

"Tsu-kun what kind of flowers?"

"Like always I guess."

"Ok. So Angelica (Inspiration), Arborvitae (Unchanging friendship), Bachelor's button (Single blessedness), Chives (Usefulness), Chrysanthemum (Cheerfulness), White covers (Think of me), Daisy (Hope), Edelweiss (Courage), Goldenrod (Encouragement), Lily-of-the-valley (Sweetness), Morning glory (Affection), Oak (Strength), Sage (Wisdom), blue Salvia (I think of you), Violet (Loyalty, devotion, faithfulness), and Zinnia (Thoughts of absent friends) right?"

"Yeah."

We got the flowers and we start walking to where Eye is. "Ok I'll tell you where we're going as we're walking."

They look at me and nodded. I took a breath and start, "We're going to visit a very important friend of mine. His name is Eye. Please be respectful."

Mom said, "Eye's a wonderful, respectful, royal, and smart boy. He's there when you're down. He'll cheer you up. He grow up to be a wonderful guard dog."

Someone said, "Guard..dog?"

I sigh and said, "Yes, Eye's a dog. He's a guard dog. When he was a puppy I raise him for a year. Then he went to do his job as a guard dog. I wait about 7-8 years. When I was 12 I met Eye again. We live together again. I was happy. Very happy. But then..."

"6 months later, Eye has a small swell on his neck. When we went to the dog we found out that Eye got cancer."

"He has Malignant Lymphoma. The cause for it was virus. And they told us if we don't do anything then he might not live longer than 2-3 months. The only way to help him was anticancer drugs. Which the recover percent was roughly close to 0%. And even with the treatment it'll only prolong his life by a little."

Kyoko and Haru said, "That's terrible!"

I nodded, "We went gave him the drug and hope that even if the chance is little that it'll help him. A few days after we...found out that the swelling got smaller."

They were listening to every word. Hoping along that something will help him. Mom continue, "But after that Eye throw up and...the swelling got bigger. Bigger than before. His condition was getting worse and worse. He wouldn't eat and he lost weight. It became necessary for him to have painstaking examinations and intravenous drips once a week, while irregular trips to the hospital increased."

I said, "When I was brushing his fur I found out that his fur was...fell out. One day Eye...he..try to stand up because he wanted to go outside...even though it was dangerous for him to even stand. He...got thin..very thin. I could handle it. I made something for him to wear. When we went to the hospital the nurse would all be screaming about how cute he looks with the honeybee cloth. Eye...he was..."

"He was very happy. He was wagging his tail happily. His expression returns and he looks better. I was happy. Tsu-kun change too. He has more courage and just help Eye the best he can. Even if the treatment help boost his health a bit but Tsu-kun was...supporting Eye's willpower to live. Tsu-kun and Eye looks more happy. And -and..."

I step up to pat her back. "And we were really happy. We had picnic behind the yard and lots of things. We spend times together. I remember sleeping with him every night. How I though and pray that he get better. But...that night...I heard Eye make a weird noise as he's asleep. He...had a fever...has tongue was...blue...and it means that..."

"It meas that the oxygen in the blood is low. The skin and mucous membrane turn blue." Reborn said.

"Yes. Correct. I woke mom up and we rush to the hospital. Along the way I was praying just praying that nothing happens. When we got to the hospital he was breathing better. I...wasn't giving up yet. I didn't want to give up. They said he has to stay at the hospital. I told mom, myself and Eye that it was ok. That he'll get better."

The girls were sniffing and the others has tears in their eyes. Mukuro, Kyoya, and Reborn just had a sad face. Mom was trying to calm down. I felt my throat dry up. I continue, "I hug Eye and told him, 'Be a good boy. Do your best. I'll come to pick you up.' When we were almost out of the door we...heard..his bark. When we turn around he was...standing up and wagging his tail. They told me that he was trying to say that he'll do his best. While we were driving back I thought about how it was the first time since he came back. Then the...hospital call me. They said...that...Eye's condition took a sudden turn. We rush back immediately and what we saw was still in our mind today. He was many thing to help him live. His pale thin body. His eyes that I thought would never opening. How I thought that I can't take it."

Tears was felling from my eyes. I didn't care to hide it. The others didn't either. "The doctor told us that after we left he collapsed and his whole body began to convulse. That his...his heart had stop. They able to get it to return to normal through heart massage but...that was all they can do!" Mom said then start crying again. Yelling his name.

I start again, "I thought, 'he came back? To see us?' The doctor told us that he knew I was coming. So he came back. I thought, 'you're trying this hard. Because I told you to do your best? Because I wasn't giving up?' I pat him and said that it was alright. That it's ok now. That he did his best. That he tried the hardest for that he didn't have to do this hard. And that's when his heart stop. That loud _piiiiii_ is still ringing in my ears. He died today 11 years ago on 8:15 A.M. The doctor walk up to me and said that Eye's remarkable and he did well. And he was happy. That night I slept with Eye. It was like he was sleeping his eyes remain shut no matter many times I call him. I hugged his cold pale body. My fingertips felt no resistance and left clearly visible traces."

I continue, "I still remember when I first met Eye. He was push around by his brothers and sisters. he were shaking in the corner. I felt that he were like me. That the other kids push me around. When he were here I got more friends. I was happy. When we met again he were more mature. He so well behave it scared me a bit. But Eye, he, brought me so much happiness." We then reach where Eye lays. I kneel down and then said, "Thank you Eye. I'm happy to meet you."

Mom kneel down and said, "Me too. I'm happy to meet you. You brought us happiness. You were a very good boy till the end. Thank you for coming into our life. And for the people you help. You gave them happiness too. You show them the light and you gave more than what they can imagine."

The girls kneel down and put the flowers that they carried on the grave. They said, "Hello Eye-kun. We heard about you. You're a good boy aren't you? Giving Tsuna-kun so much happiness. I would love to meet you."

They stood up and let Mukuro and Kyoya kneel down. Mukuro said, "Even if I didn't meet you but I can tell how good you are. You did really well." Kyoya said, "You did well to stay alive for Tsuna. Good job."

Lambo, Chrome, and Ryohei kneel down. Lambo said, "I wish that I met you. It would be really fun. Thank you for protecting Tsuna-ni." Chrome said, "Eye-chan I could image you perfectly. You're a lovely boy that stays by his owner's side till the end. Thank you." Ryohei said softly, "You the greatest! I wish I've met you! I would invite you to the boxing club!"

Next were Takeshi and Hayato. Takeshi said, "Eye, if you didn't meet Tsuna then I might not be here today. If you didn't give him courage then I might be dead, It's too bad that we didn't meet." Hayato bow down and said, "Thank you very much! Because of you that Judaime is here of you we're here today. Be giving Judaime courage it's like giving us strength too. Thank you very much!"

The last was Reborn. He step up and said, "It's too bad that we didn't meet. But I wonder what will you do if we met. When I might Tsuna the first time I thought it was weird that seems down. After we went through things together, he got stronger. When we went to the future it seems that Tsuna wanted to be buried next to you. When Tsuna saw that his friends was going to died he would try his hardest to hep. I thought it was normal but now I think it was because he lost you. I have to say that you're better than me in making Tsuna stronger. Thank you for protect him this whole time. I promise to help and support him from now on." He bow and then step back.

"M-mina! T-thank you!" I said. We start cleaning his grave. I look at them as they clean. I felt something move near my leg. When I look down I couldn't believe what I saw. Tears gather in my eyes but I held them back.

"Thank you." I whisper.

**The end! How was it? Please review and tell how what you thought. Oh and I hope you can guess what/who Tsuna saw at the end. None of my friends read Eien no With so I decide to write it. I hope that it's good. -Y.L.-**


End file.
